


Black Hole

by Tiberias



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:58:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiberias/pseuds/Tiberias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was beautiful and dangerous as the most darkest night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Hole

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my wonderful beta Elliotmyheart (Ao3) / Cupofeli (Tumblr) :)

My father spent a lifetime to warning me from people like him.

He used to tell me that the majority of men always have an ulterior motive. They promise you fidelity, loyalty, love, truth, and then down the road, eventually they forget everything and stab you in the back.

My father was very afraid of life, of living. After the death of my mother he had locked himself away from life, he was paranoid, full of fears and worries, and above all, he was afraid of losing me. I was the only link he had left of his beloved wife.

Because of my condition, I'm an Aspie, my father was extremely possessive of me, he would not let me go out except with him, we did everything together, and if it had not been for my great desire to work and become independent, I would not had even gotten a job. For him the world was full of dangers, and bad men, I was safe locked at home.

When my mother died, we moved into a new flat. He said that our old neighborhood was dangerous, wasn't safe anymore, and full of tainted people. It was full of the same men who had brutally killed my mother, as she was returning back home from work.

I did not want to leave our neighborhood, because it held the most beautiful memories of me and my mother, of our long walks, or of us eating ice cream while sitting at the little ice cream parlour, just around the corner. My favorite flavor was called stardust, it was a deep shade of blue and was mixed with silver edible glitter inside. I loved to let it melt into the paper cup, and then swirl the sticky blue liquid with my plastic spoon, watching all the myriads of silver stars swirl in an endless night.

My mother loved the stars, each Christmas she used to give me astronomy books, or read bedtime stories involving spacemen traveling to far away planets. "There has to be a magical place up there," she would tell me when we got to watch the stars at the window of my room, "Yes, I bet that it must be all so beautiful up there, and one day we will go there, you and me, to see the stars and far-far away galaxies."

I have often wished to reach them, to go and see the stars, to belong to the night, but she decided to go to see them before me, and the same happened years later with my father. Eventually I was left all alone in this big house, all alone but with two new stars, my only two beloved stars ... until one night I met a black hole.

A black hole is a region of space-time exhibiting such strong gravitational effects that nothing, including particles and electromagnetic radiation such as light, can escape from inside it. It just swallows down anything that happens to pass in its gravitational field.

He was sitting on the stairs of my apartment, one hand pressed on his side, and blood streaming from his fingers. He raised his eyes to me, and I do not know how to explain it, but I saw two blacks holes, two deep, inexplicable, bottomless, blacks holes staring straight at me.

Some say that people are made of stardust, an aggregate of atoms and stardust, but instead, he was made of the same stuff of blacks holes. He was dark, dark as the most profound night.

I didn't know what to do, to be honest I wanted to turn around and go inside my home, but as I was explaining, a black hole doesn't leave you any escape, if you happen to be in its gravitational field, it will mathematically pull you toward it, it will devour you, and you will be lost inside it, forever.

I spent most of my young life reading about stars, planet, galaxies, and black holes...I wanted to see the night, to touch the night, as my parents did years ago.

I managed to drag him into my apartment, and at midnight, when most people are asleep, I found myself knelt on the bathroom floor intent to stitch him back. He did not utter a sound, he did not move, or say anything at all... he just kept those two bottomless blacks holes fixed on me, while I was stitching him, then he collapsed on my father's bed, and slept for two entire days.

I spent two days with the words of my father ringing in my head, “those like him are the same men who killed your mother and yet you are helping him, a man who is on the same level as those bastards who took away from us your mother, the love of my life, one who lives only to inflict suffer and pain to others. Adam, when will you learn? Why do you not listen to me?”

On the third day, while I was eating my mac & cheese, he appeared in front of me, completely naked, except for the large bandage on his side.

I've never seen a naked man for real, if not in photos or porn videos that I often watch when I really feel lonely or sexually excited.

I remained motionless, I did not know what to say, and this must be what you feel when standing in front of a black hole. You are just left to think to your inevitably end.

"My name is Nigel, and yours?"

He asked, sitting down in front of me, as if he was wearing the most comfortable clothes of this world: his skin. His skin was scarred, a constellation of galaxies, as if all the stars, the planets, which he swallowed over the years, had come to the surface, had appeared on his skin. 

They were beautiful. He was beautiful and dangerous as the most darkest night. No book I've read could explain him, could explain this, this black hole made of stardust, blood, flesh and bones.

I wanted to touch them, I wanted to touch all these dead stars and planets, embedded in his skin, and without thinking I found myself dancing the tips of my fingers on his skin, touching dead worlds and stars, touching what had fed this beautiful black hole over the years.

"My name is Adam, Adam Raki," I said before his lips crushed on mine, and I wanted to get away, to push him away ... but with a black hole you have no way out, once you're on their trajectory, it's over ... so I let him consume me, devour me.

I let him take me back to bed, to my father's bed. I let him undress me, and then consume me, consume me with his hands, his mouth, his tongue, his teeth, his eyes, his words ... his sex, his cock as he corrected me when I whispered that I needed his penis, I wanted him inside me. Skin and bones clashing, moving against each others and...and he hurt me, being penetrated, being taken and eaten, in the very beginning it hurt and then ... then once you're enveloped into his world, once he has incorporated you into himself ... then I realized that behind this deep and infinite black hole, there is a whole new amazing world.

"Adam," he whispered over and over while driving into me, as I bit and scratched inches of his skin, forming new pieces of a galaxy, my personal galaxy.

Lying under him, hands anchored around his neck, my thighs closed around his waist, I moved with him and took all the pleasure he could give me, as I let him devour me, as I begged him to not stop. 

Later we fed each other with kisses and caresses, his sweaty heavy body pressing me down into the mattress, making me feel safe and protected.

"You are my star," he smiled, kissing my damp temple.

"And you are my night," I said back, letting my finger tips touch the new reddish galaxy formed on his marred skin.

It's been five years since that night, and today we got married. I married all that my father thought wrong, everything that he was afraid of, I married someone seedy, disreputable, one who was ruined and evil as those who had killed my mother, I married a black hole, but he is my black hole and I see no evil or danger in him.

As I look at him staring lovingly down at the golden band on his fingers, I think that in the end as I wished since I was a child, I got closer to the stars and I married the night, I married a black hole, and tonight I can see somewhere between the stars, my mother smile.

 

“For my part I know nothing with any certainty, but the sight of the stars makes me dream.” - Vincent Van Gogh


End file.
